The Little Things in Life
by Aeria Swordlancer
Summary: A series of one-shots involving most of the pairings in Fairy Tail. 'It's the little things in life that make it all the more beautiful...'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! so these are one-shots involving most of the pairings in Fairy Tail. They are gonna be short and crisp and suggestions will be gladly accepted.  
**

**Gajeel- Hey You are forgetting something, woman.  
**

**Me- uh? What exactly?  
**

**Gajeel- Ahem! *he picks up some random lawyer from the background and drops him in front of me*. This.  
**

**Me- Ah yes! Sigh! This is my reality. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner and I am a silly fan. *turning to look at Gajeel* I am done. You can do whatever you want with him.  
**

**Gajeel- *smirks* Sure thing. * he grabs the lawyer by the collar and drags him away to be used as his test dummy for some new attack*  
**

**Chapter One**

**Books**

(Pairing- GaLe)

'So, what is so interesting about these books that yeah read?' said Gajeel, one afternoon in the guild.

Levy looked up from the novel she had been reading and pushed her glasses to the tip of her nose.

'Well books are the most exquisite and amazing objects in this world. They transport you to a different dimension and add some spice to your somber life,' she said reverently.

The Iron Dragon Slayer gave a small 'hmph' and looked away. 'I think they are trash,'

'What did you say?' mumbled Levy, her nostrils flaring. 'I was right. You can never appreciate what's good. There is no point talking to you any further,' she blurted and hurried out of the guild hall, enraged.

Gajeel looked at her go from the corner of his eyes and picked up the book that she had left behind. Opening it, he narrowed his eyes as he read through the flowery shit that had been spewed out onto the page.

'Sigh. The things I do for love…'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Read and Review? *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and not to Aeria-chan. Now now, where is that lawyer guy Gajeel used as a test dummy? I want him for my new move as well! I am all fired up!  
**

**Chapter Two**

**My Love**

(Pairing- NaLu)

'That was unacceptable Natsu!'

'But-'

'That was so embarrassing! I mean is this how you behave in a public place? Sheesh!'

Lucy was busy removing her accessories and placing them in her cupboard as she chided Natsu for punching a man and destroying the pub where their team had gone for some time out.

'But Luce! That man was busy, well uh…busy giving you _that _look. Y-you know what I mean,'

Lucy exhaled forcefully and said, 'No, I don't know what you mean,'

Natsu blushed and mumbled,

'He was staring at your b-body and drooling. I had to punch him on the face for looking at my-' he stopped short and his eyes widened, surprised at his own stupidity for have gone that far.

Lucy stopped in the middle of removing her earrings and looked at the pink haired mage expectantly.

'My…what?' she asked gingerly. Her breath had hitched in her throat.

Natsu got up immediately and stormed out of the room, his cheeks a deep shade of scarlet. But before he shut the door with a loud bang behind him, he whispered the answer, loud enough for his own ears.

'My love…'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**:O! Natsu confessed? Has the sun risen from west today? :O**

**Well practically, he did not confess to Lucy. But admitting your feelings to yourself and being honest with them takes a lot of courage. Go for it Natsu!  
**

**And yes! DO NOT forget to drop in a review. It is the fuel I need to move ahead and keep posting the chapters!  
**

**Till then, C ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy Heartfilia- Hey there people! It's my turn to give the disclaimer on behalf of Aeria-chan! Fairy Tail-  
**

**Juvia- *death glare*- What is Lucy doing here in a chapter meant for Juvia's Gray-sama?  
**

**Lucy- uhm- I just happened-  
**

**Juvia- LOVE RIVAL! *floods the place with her tears of fury*  
**

**Gray- *oblivious as usual and _without _his pants* Lemme finish this. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Got that?  
**

**-_-'  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Melting Point**

(Pairing- Gruvia)

'There you go,' said Gray as he presented Wendy with a miniature figure of Grandinee that he had made using ice.

The young mage's eyes grew wide with delight as she admired the figurine from all sides.

'This is perfect! Thank you!' she chirped with ecstasy.

'Uhm Gray-sama? How are you this morning?'

Juvia had just entered the guild and proceeded towards the bar where the raven haired mage was seated. She was wearing a pretty cream colored knee length dress and her light blue hair had been curled well so that they bounced off her shoulders as she approached. At the bar, Mira smiled and patted herself. Her effort had paid off and the look on Gray's face was a testimony to that fact.

'I-I a-am g-g-good,' Gray blurted out, flushed. His cheeks had turned into a deep shade of red as his eyes roved all over Juvia, who looked _gorgeous _in that dress.

'Then why are you sweating so profusely Gray- sama?' asked Juvia with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Gray quickly wiped the sweat droplets on his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and looked away.

'You are…I mean it's hot today,' he mumbled.

'Uhm Gray-sama,' interrupted Wendy. She looked up at the mage in a rather awkward fashion. She raised her hands that had become wet with the water that had once been the figurine of her foster mother.

'Hot indeed,' Juvia whispered to herself as she giggled and gave a wink to the beaming Mira behind the counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Now this is one of my secret fantasies. Gray falling so hard for Juvia that he even forgets his name. Honestly, if I would have been a male by the name of Hiro Mashima, I would have made sure that happened.**

**Reviews, please?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

******Laxus: Uhm...er...Hi?  
**

**Mira: (slapping her forhead) here, take this sheet of paper and read out whatever has been written on it, okay?  
**

**Laxus: hmmmmm...ok... it says, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima... that's it?  
**

**Mira: Yup...that's it Laxus, for you at least. X_X  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ISSUES**

(Pairing- LaxusXMira)

Mira smiled contently as she saw Gray and Juvia walk out of the guild together, shoulders almost touching.

'Looks like you have got yourself a successful client,' Laxus said as he approached the bar counter and took a seat right in front of the bar maid.

'Well she is not the only one,' said Mira winking and whisking off to make the newcomer, his favorite drink.

'I have had many clients who have been able to achieve true love in life. I think I should make this business official. I will probably earn some good bucks out of it,'

Laxus chuckled and immersed himself into the beauty of Mira's flowing silver hair. He loved the way it ran down her back and ended up in slight waves at her lower back.

'So, do you have some _issues_ as well? I mean, you can be my next client if you want,' Mira snickered as she proceeded to clean the wine glass next.

'Well…kinda,'

The take-over mage nodded in understanding and brought her lips closer to Laxus's ears.

'So tell me all about it,'

Laxus shivered and looked away. He tried to hide the blush that had crept onto his face by placing the beer glass in front of his eyes.

'Look deep into yourself Mira…you will be able to understand all my _issues,' _he mumbled with a smile.

* * *

**So here was a chapter on penguin trainer's special request. :D**

**Time for some shameless promotion: **

**If you are a Jerza fan, do read my story 'Second Chances'. It has a lot of NaLu and Gruvia in it as well ;) Also, if  
**

**you are interested to know about my version of the next generation of Ft. and the little moments in their lives, do check out my new fic, 'A Part of You and Me'**

**-End of shameless promotion- -_-'  
**

**Reviews? :P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since Jellal and Erza are busy with *ahem* something at the moment, I shall do the honors myself.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**INTRUDER**

(Pairing- Jerza)

'Jellal, I need a favor,' Ultear said, munching on some fish that they had fried for dinner.

'Yeah me too,' quipped Meredy.

'Tell me,' said Jellal who was busy having his own share.

'Can you get some water from the stream nearby? We will be glad if you do so,'

Jellal nodded and placed his fish on some leaves nearby. He got up, dusted his coat, took up the water bottle and proceeded towards a lump of trees beyond which ran the stream.

As he neared the waters, an arm emerged from the shadows ahead and pulled him into the gap between two enormous trees, causing the bottle in his hand to slip and fall on the ground with a soft thud. The leaves of the said tree hung low, effectively concealing the intruder before Jellal actually came face to face with the person.

Scarlet hair and chocolate brown eyes looked back at him as he drew in a deep breath, the shock and escalating pleasure refusing to let his heartbeat drop down a little.

'_Erza_?'

Erza blushed and looked down at her boots. Their faces were only inches apart and they could feel each other's breath and scent.

'So I came to ask about that fiancé of yours,' she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Jellal gulped quite audibly. Thick droplets of sweat had started cascading down his neck.

'W-what a-about h-her?' he stuttered, trying to avoid Erza's steady, unwavering gaze.

'I could at least meet her you know? You are a childhood friend and I have the right to be a part of your happiness. I would like to meet the woman you fell in love with,'

Jellal was in deep shit and he knew it. He could feel his entire body jitter with nervousness and pleasure at being _so close _to his love. He could see every little feature on that beautiful face of hers.

'I ur-well...She i-is kinda busy you see...so-'

'I _insist,'_ intercepted Erza. She was having fun. She just wanted to see how the man in front of her would finally give in an admit the truth. After all, She was done being all secretive and shy about her feelings. It was now or never.

Jellal had begun to shiver with anticipation. They were _so _close yet so far.

In that little moment of insanity and longing, his body began to move on it's own and he grabbed Erza's arm, guiding her out of the concealed area towards the stream.

'Jellal...w-what are you?'

He knew he would regret this later and that whatever he was doing was wrong and an act of selfishness but somewhere deep down, he also knew it to be right. This ambivalence was a fact of nature for him and he had to close the distance between them. If he didn't, he would lose his sanity.

He guided Erza towards the stream and pointed at the water. The red head looked down, fully aware of what she was to find. But the beauty of the situation made something as simple as that seem like a miracle.

The way the moonlight reflected off the surface made the water seem like a carpet of silk upon which her face was etched, clear as if she had been looking at a mirror. Erza could feel Jellal's breath on her neck.

'_That, is my fiance,' _he whispered very tenderly, sending chills down her spine.

Tears welled up in Erza's eyes as she felt two strong hands grasp her waist very tenderly and she turned around.

She did not even have the time to say anything as Jellal's lips came crashing down on her's, leaving her breathless. This time, there was no withdrawal and no lies. It was how it was supposed to be and how it should be for the rest of her life.

Back at the bonfire, Ultear and Meredy winked at each other.

* * *

**(A/N): Mashima Sensei! I want that to happen for real! Please please please, pretty pleeeeaaassseee!**

**Thanks to Sasuke Kobayashi, Penguin trainer, Open Otaku, Elby- Tiadoroppu, GoldenRoseTanya for the reviews!  
**

**penguin trainer: *blush* I am squeaking with delight right now. Thank you!  
**

**Elby- Tiadoroppu: I am glad you liked it. I sincerely hope that you will continue to like my story. :D  
**

**GoldenRoseTanya- Well it's kinda difficult to make long chapters because the original idea for me was to have short, cute chaps. But I will try to make longer chapters in the next round ;)  
**

**Open Otake: a hi-five to you for the agreement ;P  
**

**Sasuke Kobayashi: I am glad that my stories have such an effect on you. Well writing them makes me feel so much better, really...  
**

**Please be kind and drop in more reviews! :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the order of the 28th ruler of The Royal Kingdom of Edolas, His Majesty, Emperor Jellal Fernandez, it has been declared that the thoroughly entertaining series by the name of Fairy Tail belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima.  
**

***insert Edolas Royal Seal*  
**

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

**TOUGH**

(Pairing- MystWalker)

Erza Knightwalker looked at the new batch of army recruits as they trained in the heat. She was satisfied with their determination and loyalty towards the Edolas kingdom and took pity on them when the sun was almost perpendicular to the ground.

'Alright! That's enough for the day!' she announced and the soldiers scrambled around, wiping their sweat and arranging their weapons in the armory before leaving for the cantonment that had been constructed around the Royal Palace.

Captain Knightwalker breathed forcefully and reached for her own hand towel. She untied her neat ponytail and ran her fingers through her partially wet hair. A sip of glucose water was enough to infuse her with the much needed energy and strength.

'You are one _tough_ instructor, aren't you?' came a voice from behind her and Erza smirked as she recognized the newcomer.

'Now is that a _compliment_, your majesty?' she said, smirking as Emperor Jellal faced her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was wearing his normal Royal Robe but a few buttons on the top had been undone for the Captain to admire silently.

'Well _on_ field yes. _Off_ field…hmmm… not so sure,'

Erza raised an eyebrow.

'And what might be this on field and off field division?' she asked, mildly curious.

'Well you will have to pay me a visit in my residential quarters in order for me to elaborate on this issue,' Jellal said with a straight face. Within, he could not control the smile that had almost crept onto his lips.

'Oh… I see…' said Erza, grinning herself. She flung the towel into a corner and came dangerously close to the young ruler, one hand reaching for the bare neck available to her through the open buttons.

'Alright then Your Majesty,' she whispered.

'I guess you must prepare yourself for a couple of _bruises. _I daresay, I _am_ a very _tough_ and _unyielding_ instructor,'

* * *

**(A/N): It is nowhere mentioned in the manga that Jellal/Mystogan is the '28th' ruler of Edolas. It is a piece of my own imagination.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing, favourit-ing and following my work: Xeylah, erebret, penguin trainer and Erza Scarlet Titania. A biiiig hug to you guys!  
**

**Also,  
**

**For all those wanting longer chapters, that will only be possible in the next round i.e. when I start over with new one-shots involving all the pairs done so far. The thing is, when I had posted the first chap I was already done with the first draft for all the chapters that followed and they were all short.**

** So just enjoy these short ones for a while and I promise I will write longer chapters soon enough. Xeylah! Worry not! You shall have a longer GaLe one-shot soon enough ;)  
**

**(Phew, too much of long, shot and short in the lines above! -_-')  
**

**Also, those who love Jerza, NaLu and Gruvia(with three babies ^w^), you can give my story 'Second Chances' a read. AND, all those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'A Part of You and Me' to come up, I will post it soon enough! :D  
**


End file.
